Memories and Deception
by mikerules135
Summary: Hisako's past as a human is revealed and her unholy deal with rajik goro trys to remember his past of when he was born and rajik knows the truth.


Memories

And

Deception

Hisako:

(it shows in an alley 2 schoolboys being beaten up by a bunch of bikers)

Biker: (as beating them up) that's….. for…… telling….. on…… us! (kicks one of their heads in)

Voice: hey hey the boss dosen't want them dead kay knock it off.

(it shows Hisako in a motorcycle like uniform leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her mouth)

Thugs: sorry boss.

Hisako: it's alright. (picks one of the students by the hair smirks and puts out her cigarette on his forehead)

Hisako: that's for ratting us out to the cops you dumbasses get that idea again and I'll take care of you myself got it?!

(the three of them hop on their motorcycles and speed off)

(later that night Hisako pulls up to a small suburban house as she enters she sees at least 3 bussinessmen sitting in the den alongside his big brother shawlong wearing a suit and reading glasses)

Shawlong: welcome home sister.

Hisako: (glares and heads upstairs she then slams the door to her room and lays on her bed)

(softly) go to hell.

Shawlong: forgive my sibling ever since our parents died she hasn't grown accustomed to the changes.

Bussinessman: pardon me shawlong but that was just a minor intrusion shall we continue business as usual?

Shawlong: of course.

(later that night as shawlong is filling paperwork downstairs hisako comes in)

Shawlong: something wrong sister?

Hisako: just came for a snack.

Shawlong: Hisako I really wish you didn't drop out of high school just to join those miscreants.

Hisako: feh… what do you know? I'm having more fun then ever then I did at school.

Besides your always working and now since mom and dad died now you give a shit about me?!

Shawlong: well somebody needs to take care of you!

Hisako: I'm 17 okay I don't need your help!

Shawlong: mother was right she should have done it when she had the chance.

Hisako: what the hell does that mean?!

Shawlong: it means you were an accident she never even wanted you! Ever since you were born you have been nothing but trouble first It started with simple bullying then it escalated when you joined that gang of yours and then if anything I bet you and your friends are the ones who started that fire that killed our parents!

Hisako: (tears swell up her teeth grit) GO TO HELL!!! (she storms out of the house and speeds off)

Shawlong: you idiot. (he presses his car keys opening the car)

(the next morning it shows hisako had been sleeping in a tree on a big branch)

Hisako: (Yawns rubs her eyes and sees this tree is on high school grounds)

(groans) might as well head back home gotta apologize at some point for that prick.

(she jumps off the tree and lands on the ground at least a few students saw her some of them whispered rumors about her after she got expelled some were scared of her hisako just stared at most of them brushed back her hair and just started walking out)

Hisako: assholes. (she then saw her motorcycle had a ticket on it)

(Hisako at first sees the fine of the ticket and then just got out her lighter and set ablaze)

(as she was heading down the street she stopped at stoplight seeing across the street as she was waiting a construction site)

(Hisako: I remember when that used to be my mom's flower shop. People would always come by and buy some for there friends and family mom always said I was like the rose beautiful to look at but at the same time deadly that's how I look at life itself it's bittersweet.

(she then remembers the night when her mom asked her to man the register at the shop while she took inventory of course at the same time she got bored and stopped at a soda machine down 3 blocks as she walked back she saw that the flower shop was on fire she was devastated)

(about a month after the funeral hisako came back from her part time job she called for her father but no response after a while she checked in her fathers room and saw….. blood and her father's brains over part of the wall her scream could be heard around half of the neighborhood .)

(a large car honk is heard as hisako snaps out of her thoughts and barely dodges a car)

(as she pulled in the suburban neighborhood she saw an ambulance in her driveway showing shawlong on a stretcher)

Hisako: brother! (she ran up to the stretcher but paramedics blocked her way)

Hisako: let go of me damn you! That's my brother! Shawlong! Shawlong!!

(as of 2 hours later shawlong qufang had passed on)

(about 3 weeks had gone by since his death hisako had to move out of the house and live in an apartment)

(not a single day went by when she was curious to know why anyone would want to plant a bomb in shawlong's car hisako then shook her head and started cleaning out her brothers home office)

Hisako: why why did you have to go? I'm so sorry. (a tear rolled down her cheek she then noticed one of her brothers books on his small desk bookcase was loose she picked it up and suddenly the bookcase opened a secret compartment she then saw a small book she put down the box and began reading it)

Shawlong: dear diary last night the only family I have left is possibly gone forever I realize that this business deal is important and that my clients are very "powerful" people but I can't sleep at night knowing that my sister is out there in the cold so I'm going to risk it and if my sister is reading this just know that what I said wasn't true I am sorry and that I hearby leave this diary as my last record to this world. Love your "big bro".

Hisako: brother…….

(later that day she went into her apartment and looked up the 3 bussinessmen she remembered seeing she then saw on their internet files that they were mafia crime bosses)

(just then she heard a knock on her door she peeks through the hole seeing 4 men in dark suits wearing sunglasses with gun holsters on the side of their legs)

Hisako: Shit! (she then began climbing down the fire escape as she left a chair in front of the door but the 4 thugs busted it down)

Thug: (looks out window) there she is she's climbing down the fire escape!

( the thug starts firing bullets but hisako pulls out her own gun and shoots the support beam to the fire escape sending her and the thugs to the ground of an alley as she starts to get up and catch her balance she is then blinded by car headlights.

( it shows 6 thugs surround her out of the car comes out a fat man with a grey like beard and a white business suit)

Crime Lord: my dear girl don't make us go through all this just give us the diary and we'll be on our way.

Hisako: the diary why would you want that?!

Crime Lord: don't play dumb with me you brat! Surely you must know that there is a schedule of a large ship scheduled to dock with about as much drugs to keep Karakura town more active then a million volts!

Hisako: I…. I don't……

Crime Lord: oh dear I suppose you didn't know after all oh well it matters not (snaps fingers) boys rip that book from her hands. 3 of the thugs come forward

Thug: (begins to slowly draw out his gun) take it easy sweetheart no funny busin- (the thug is then punched in the face and sent hurling to the ground)

Hisako: screw you.

Crime Lord: (smiles evily) kill her.

(hisako manages to fight off some of the thugs but one of them grabs her by the arms and holds her down another thug started punching her in the face then send her to the ground bleeding the thug then picks her up by her hair grabs the book and throws her to a small metal gate in the alley)

Crime Lord: (the thug bows halfway giving him the book) oh Hisako if only you were as smart as your brother you could have lived a longer life (sigh) but no such luck (he turns away and heads into the car)

(The six thugs aim at her as hisako started to get up then the thugs repeatedly shot her at least 9 nine times hisako then fell to the ground and landed ontop of a garbage can as five of the thugs started to head back one notices she is barely alive)

Thug: (points his gun to her head) see ya bitch.

Hisako: (I don't want to die not like all the others not yet I'm not like them I'm weak I….. I (a small fire appears in her eye) (to hell with that power! If I only had power the power to kill those who I hate the power to defend those who I love I'll do anything for that power anything!!)

(a deep voice appears)

Voice: you'll do anything?

(hisako then sees time around her had gotten slower but sees a dark cloud with demonic red eyes)

Cloud: do you wish for power at the cost of your soul?

(silence for a moment)

Cloud: well….? Pledge your undying loyalty to me and I shall give you that power.

Hisako: (she felt deaths embrace was almost there she barely had the strength to speak but) I swear it!!

Cloud: (it's eyes narrow) very well.

(a gunshot is heard as it shows the thug had killed her)

Thug: all taken care of boss.

Crime Lord: (in limo) she sure was a stubborn one but with thi- (a scream is heard)

(they see the thug that had killed hisako was gone)

Crime Lord: where did that lazy ass go to?!

Thug 2#: hey carl come on man take a piss some other time we got- (he is then slashed in half)

Crime Lord: wha- what the hell?!

Thug 3#: what 's g- (he then sees his hand begins sweeling up as it shows his veins get larger he then blew up like a balloon)

Crime Lord: Drive damn you! Drive!!

(the limo moves as fast as it can through the alley but suddenly the front of the car is crushed as if a heavy object had landed on top of it)

(the driver is then stabbed as it shows both his body and part of the leather chair were pierced)

Crime Lord: (stubbles out of the car trying to run through the steet) Help Me! Help Me! There's a mons-

(he then trips and then shows a car had then hit him)

Driver: Oh crap! Did I hit a raccon?!

(a large group of people surrounding the crime lord see he is barely alive as his eyes are bareley open he sees the bright red skinned arrancar mistaking him for the devil)

(he then began to panic yelling for help)

Rajik: (slowly draws out his blade and the tip of it meets his forehead)

…….. (coldly and softly) die…… (it then shows people sceaming as the crime lord's head had been split open)

(on top of an apartment building yammy and rajik)

Yammy: I still don't get why you helped that girl out after all she's just gonna turn into a hollow at this point so why?

Rajik: like I told her Yammy I would give her power beyond her wildest dreams.

(it then shows hisako now a soul at the same construction site where her mother died)

Hisako: (she simply begins to lightly laugh then she begins to laugh mad like)

Rajik: (voice over) at the cost of her soul.

Memory complete.

Goro:

(it shows Goro in the dessert of Huceo Mundo he gently picks up the sand as it goes through his fingers)

(behind him it shows an arrancar foot kick him in the back)

Goro: (spits out sand in his mouth) what the hell?!

Hisako: (laughs) man your so easy to pull on it's not even funny…. No wait it is.

Goro: Hisako I ought t-

Hisako: take it easy will ya? It's just a joke man you gotta calm down your such a buzz kill.

Goro: I trust there's some reason you're here?

Hisako: yeah the boss wants to see ya something about a mission or something I don't know.

Goro: tell him I'll be there soon.

Hisako: okay but don't come crying to me if he chews your head off. (she disappears)

Goro: ( he remembers only memories that seem fake yet all seem to relate to one thing Neliel.

(it flashesback to when goro first met hisako and when he was an arrancar.

Goro: (bows to rajik) good to see you my lord.

Rajik: now now goro there's no reason for formalites just try to relax and get aquainted with your other subordinates.

Goro: um…. Okay ma- (glares) I mean father.

(goro enters a room showing various bean bags and a golden like décor)

(it shows Yammy, Demins, Patros, Aldger, Menis, and Hisako)

Aldger: tch… look at that a newbie.

Menis: just what we need a rook slowing us down.

Patros: silence you two lord fisher must have picked him for a good reason.

Hisako: (next to yammy playing gin) (puts her fingers in a camera like positon)

Oh yeah not that bad looking cute yet kind of a suck up.

Yammy: whatever.

(Patros walks over to Goro)

Patros: greeting's brother arrancar I am Patros welcome to Lord Fisher's fraccion.

Goro: uh…. Thank you which espada is fa- I- I mean Lord Fisher ranked again?

Deminis: what are you serious?! Don't tell me they never told you anything he's number 10#.

Goro: 10#? But dosen't that make him the weakest among the espada?

Patros: watch your tounge boy even if that's true we must follow him regardless now then make yourself comfortable.

Goro: okay thank you. (Goro Looks around the room and sees Hisako and Yammy playing gin)

Goro: um…. Mind if I join you?

Hisako: no problem.

Yammy: (silent)

Hiskao: so what's your story?

Goro: my story?

Yammy: you know how did you become an arrancar?

Goro: oh…. I uh……

Hisako: you do remember don't you?

Goro: to be perfectly honest no I don't.

Hisako: eh who cares now I raise 49 yen.

Goro smiles

(about 5 months passed as it shows Rajik with Yammy, Hisako, and Goro in a hallway they then see Neliel and a half way shadowed pesche and donchakoa.)

Neliel: Rajik how are you today.

Rajik: same as I'll ever be.

Pesche: ah… hisako (chuckles) looking good.

Hisako: if you were the least good looking I would like that but your not.

Pesche: what was that?!

Donchakka: calm down Pesche.

Hisako: yeah listen to the ogre.

Donchakka: Ogre why you little brat!

Neliel: boys calm down hisako please don't joke around like that you know these two are sensitive.

Pesche: it breaks my heart.

Hisako: (rolls eyes) I' m sorry look Rajik I'm going to the bathroom.

Rajik: very well.

Neliel: (she sees Goro not staring at her)

And how are you today goro?

Goro: (blushes even harder)

Well I- I'm jus- just fine neliel sir.

Neliel: (feels his forehead) oh dear you look like you sick are you sure your alright?

Goro: (his nose began to bleed) (runs down the hallway) I'm fine gotta go!

Neliel: was it something I said.

(rajik shakes his head)

Pesche: poor kid.

Rajik: neliel mind if I talk with you for a moment?

Neliel: okay you two go ahead and eat dinner without me.

Both: yes mam.

Rajik: you too Yammy.

Yammy: yeah yeah honestly you can be such a pain in the ass.

(the two espada head to a balcony as it show the dessert of hueco mundo and the dark moon)

Neliel: the moon looks awfully bright tonight.

Rajik: I suppose I'm just glad you're here when you left for that mission to kill that traitorous espada with Noitora I thought you were go- (neliel then holds his face and kisses him on the lips)

Neliel: Rajik relax I'll always be with you. After all noitora was the one who wanted to kill him in the first place I just went because he was weaker then us.

Rajik: (chuckles) you are the most beautiful warrior I have ever met.

Neliel: (blushes)

Rajik: Neliel?

Neliel: yes?

Rajik: there's something I have to tell you.

Neliel: of course what is it?

Rajik: well it's about goro you see he's…….

(the two of them then hear running footsteps as it showed goro running away from an angry melony and loly)

(goro trips but Loly grabs him by his uniform's collar)

Loly: you son of a bitch I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!

Goro: what? I'm just observing my sexual intrest.

Loly: watching us undress isn't the best way you prick!

Goro: to be fair I was watching melony undress not you your more….. (waves hand sideways) eh….?

Loly: what was that?! You think were going to take this no way right melony?!

Melony: (blushes a bit)

Loly: hey!

Melony: huh? Uh…. Yeah what she said.

Goro: (winks) thanks babe (Loly punches him in the face)

Rajik: (moans) again? This Is the third time this week.

Neliel: well I'll give you this rajik It's never a dull moment.

Rajik: you want him? (neliel just laughs)

(goro then hears a voice as he snaps out of flashback)

Hisako: Goro! Come on Ulquiorra and Yammy just came back and the boss want's us with him.

Goro: okay okay jeez your such a pain you know that.

Hisako: oh shut it will ya?

(as goro and hisako disappears it shows rajik on his stone in aizens throne room as he remembers his own flashback of the green tubes he then remembers opening one of them that faithful day. As a green like blob landed on the floor it screeched out of it's groutesuqe mouth but rajik picked it up like an infant)

Rajik: welcome my son your name shall be Goro…… Goro Oderschvank. (he then began to smile)

This is for you my love…..


End file.
